Not-So Sweet Paradise
by mt13
Summary: Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer go on a special vacation for their 6 month anniversary. Kim comes back pregnant. Find out their ups and downs of the teen parents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own kickin it! At all.  
Kim's POV:  
Jack Brewer. My boyfriend of six months. Amazing. Talented, funny, cocky, hero-complexed, and hot. Jack Brewer. I was thinking during class. Today was our six month anniversary, and he was taking me somewhere. I was nervous excited. I had to know what to where! I'm going shopping with Grace after school, and I'm going to buy a new outfit and get my hair and nails done for our "date". He made me pack my bags for a week. I'm not sure why... "Kim? Kim? Kim? KIM? Kimmy? KIMBERLY! KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD!" Jerry, (my best guy friend since Jack is my boyfriend) screamed. "Sorry Jer, I just zoned out for a little bit.' I said. "Kim. Breathe. Jack is not going to put you in any danger. Or force you to do... Anything." Jerry said. He was right. I had nothing to worry about.

-time shift-  
I am at Forever 21 with Grace. "Kim, here are some casual outfits. We are going to Dillard's to get you some formal wear after this. Then we are going to get you all prettied up." She said. I looked at the casual wear to see what she picked out. (Grace and Jerry knew what Jack was planning). She got me shorts and tank tops. Bandeau swimsuits. That was it. We walked into Dillard's and went to there formal section. I picked out a blue strapless dress with silver high heels and a long pink dress with a blue rhinestoned sweetheart neckline. . We payed and went to the salon. I got my hair curled and trimmed. We went to the nail salon and I got my nails painted carribean blue.  
- Time Skip-  
I am at home packing the last minute stuff. Jack should be here in any minute. I was so excited and nervous. I wonder what he is up too. Then, I heard a knock on the door. It was Jack. He went to get my stuff, and we headed to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. If I did, I would be Kim (Sorry Olivia) and Leo Howard would be my boyfriend. :)

Kim's POV

We were on the plane. I still had no idea where we were going! I spent the first hour wondering where we were going. Then, I fell asleep on Jack's chest while he played with my hair. I woke up, and the air smelt tropical. I realized that the plain had just landed. "We have arrived on SAINT MAARTEN island in the US Virgin Islands. The temperature is one-hundred degrees fahrenheit, and is very sunny. Please enjoy your stay." The flight attendant said. "Jack! Your the best! I've always wanted to go to Saint Maarten!" I said excitedly. "Anything for you babe" Jack said with a wink. I punched him in the arm playfully. "Jackk" I said laughing. We arrived at our beach house, and it was the cutest thing ever! It had one bedroom, one bathroom, one living room, and a kitchen. The exterior was teal, and the interior was very modern. It had a 75" plasma tv, a leather loveseat, and a complementary laptop in the living room. In the bedroom, there was a king sized bed that had a beach themed spread and pillows on it. It was painted baby blue, and has pictures of lighthouses and beaches all over it. It was so cute. The bathroom and the kitchen was normal. "Jack! I love it!" I said excitedly. "Well beautiful, you better, because it is both ours!" He said with a smile. "Jack you bought this?!" I asked practically screaming with excitement. He just smiled. "To the beach!" He said hollering. I smiled and changed into my hot pink bandeau that Grace picked out (well one of many she picked out). It made my breasts and figure look good. I walked out and out denim shorts on and a crop top over it. I walked down stairs to see Jack ready to go. I smiled and headed out the door. It turns out we had our own private beach! I lied down to tan for a little bit. The water was so pretty. I mean it was so blue! Jack was hollering at me to join him, but I pretended I was asleep. I needed to get a tan anyway. He walked toward me picked me up and threw me into to icy cold ocean. It turned into a full-out water fight. After we were done swimming, we went back to the beach house to eat steak that Jack cooked. It was so good! After that, we decided to call it night, because it had been a big day.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey I'm back you guys! :) and to answer your questions: Jack and Kim are 17ish. And they are both virgins.  
Disclaimer: I really hate doing these. I don't own Kickin It, St. Maarten, or Carnival cruise line/ Carnival Dream

Kim's POV:  
I woke up in Jack's arms the next morning. I smiled and went back to sleep. I didn't want to ruin the moment.  
~~Time Shift~~  
I woke up to the smell of bacon. Jack must be cooking. I got up and hopped in the shower and got dressed into a purple floral tank top, denim shorts, and a light brown belt. "Goodmorning Jack" I said with a smile. "Good morning beautiful" Jack replied. I smiled. (OMG MAJOR KICK MOMENT... Fangirling). We ate in a comfortable silence. "What do you want to do today?" Jack asked me. "Let's go walk around the island a little bit!" I said excitedly. "Okay." Jack agreed. I went upstairs to put on my purple flip-flops, and straightened my hair.  
-time skip-  
We were walking around the island. It was so pretty! I've never seen something so amazing. (With an exception of Jack's eyes). We went to a bunch of little shops, but there wasn't much on the island. I absolutely loved it! Jack bought me a lot of stuff, even though I insisted to pay for them. He is so sweet.  
-time skip-  
Jack and I were taking a nap from the tiring day we had. I woke up to Jack's voice. "Kim, wake up" he said. "Yes, Jack?" I asked. "We have a special date tonight. Pack up... Don't worry we aren't going home," He told me, "but get everything up like we would. We are going somewhere else." He said. I frowned. I really liked it here! But I mean I guess going somewhere else would suffice. Anyway, I packed up, and double-checked to make sure I had everything. We left, and a taxi was there to pick us up. We were dropped at... NO WAY! A cruise port. "Kim, sweetie we need to board the Carnival Dream." Jack told me. I was too shocked to respond. I can't wait! He smiled at me and we loaded the boat. We got to our room, and unloaded our stuff. We were on deck one in room 1398. It was the Panorama Deck. (I just got off this boat & this is going to relate to me.) I unpacked. "Kim, we eat at the Scarrlett diner at 8:30. We have late dining, so we can have more time on the islands." Jack told me. It was three-thirty. I was starving. "Jack I'm going to get a snack. Do you want to come with me?" I asked him. "Yes, beautiful." He agreed. We went to deck ten to get some ice cream. Then, we went back and got our swimsuit on, and hit the pool. I was wearing my leopard print bandeau, and Jack was wearing blue swim trunks. I got jealous glares as we were walking toward the pool. Must be checking out Jack.  
-time skip-  
That night, Jack and I were in our room talking. "Jack... Would you ever leave me?" I asked him. The images of the girls checking him out flashed in my mind. "Not ever Kim. You are my everything. I couldn't live without you." Jack responded. Then, he kissed me. And things got really heated. And yeah... They're not virgins anymore.

Authors note:  
And that's a wrap! :) this is a really long chapter for me! :) (I am so proud)! Review follow and favorite! :) sorry... But I didn't want to describe "that" in a teen rated story.  
X-Mckenzie


	4. Chapter 4

OMG YOU GUYS! I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry :(.  
Disclaimer: don't own Kickin it  
Kim's POV two weeks later  
I woke up to the smell of bacon. I hopped out of bed and took a shower. I put on a pair of shorts and a floral tank top. I curled my hair to perfection and went down stairs. Jack had made a huge breakfast. I stared at it. As soon as I saw the pancakes, I ran into the bathroom and puked. Uh oh, I must be sick. Jack came in with a worried expression "Kim are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Aww... He's cares! 3 haha. "Yeah I'm fine. Must be sick." I said. "Okay he replied, but if it's not gone by tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor." He said. He's always so worried. I'm perfectly fine. We walked into the living room, and turned on the tv. He started to watch Grownups when I stood up to use the restroom. "OW!" I cried. Jack shot straight up. "Kim... Are you okay?" Jack asked. "No... Take me to the doctor." I said. I had some ovarial pain.  
-time shift to the doctor-  
"Yes doctor, ovarial pains." I responded. "Kim is that all you've experienced today?" The doctor asked. "No sir, I've also had a headache, and I threw up this morning." I said. "Okay Kim, we're going to get you to pee in this cup." I took the cup and did my business. I was waiting and wondering what type of test they were doing. "Hello Kim. I need to talk to you in private. Jack, can you leave?" The doctor asked. Jack got up and left. "Kim... have you been sexually active?" The doctor asked. Crap. "Well one time..." I responded. "Okay... When?" He asked. "About two weeks ago." I responded. "Kim your pregnant." The doctor informed.

sorry it took so long. I feel terrible. But tomorrows my birthday, and I'd like to update then. so yeah :)

review. follow. favorite

xoxoxo


End file.
